


A Strange Dream

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a very strange dream one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for GS100 chattering wardrobe challenge. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I also don't own Beauty & the Beast! I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_A Strange Dream_

“Why the master’s not so bad once you get to know him,” the wardrobe said, bending forward. “Why don’t you give him a chance?”

Hermione shook her head. She wouldn’t listen to the talking wardrobe. “No, I just… No.”

The wardrobe frowned. “He won’t be happy that you don’t want to go to dinner.”

“Well, that’s just too bad.” She had seen the beast named Severus. He had been cruel and callous when he locked her in this bedroom. “He can be unhappy.”

“Miss Hermione, look at all the clothes I have.” She smiled and opened up her drawers.

* * *

“Hermione, wake up,” Severus said, shaking his wife awake. “Are you all right?”

She groggily opened her eyes. “Severus, I just had the weirdest dream. It was like I was trapped in _Beauty and the Beast_.”

Severus chuckled. “You did fall in love with a beast.”

Hermione tsked. “There was talking furniture convincing me to go to dinner with you.” She laughed as she snuggled against Severus. “You’re not a beast, Severus. You’re just… not a people person.”

Severus arched his brow at her. “Go back to bed, Hermione.”


End file.
